


Memento

by alongthedistance



Series: Gruvia Week 2015 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Hurt/confort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mementos are just objects. What it really matters is what you feel here,” she said, putting softly a hand in his chest. “Keep him in your memory and honor him, going forward and living your life. That’s what really matters.” Submission for Gruvia Week day 7, prompt: Sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, we’re myentropicmess and worshiperofunknownstories and… it’s done! Gruvia week is over and… This is our last contribution to it! We’d like to thank not only to the ones that read us, but also to all the people that submited something for this week… we’re still drowning in feels because of all the posts! T-T

It had been a long time since Juvia and Gray went on a mission alone. After defeating Zeref, there were so many requests for “Team Natsu” and, even if Juvia went with them in many occasions, it was nice to have some time with her. Even more now, when they got closer and had a special relationship they hadn’t define yet.

They arrived to a small town, whose inhabitants were having trouble with certain group of mages who were popular for plunder and cause destruction in so many places around Fiore. It was true that Dark Guilds practically disappeared after defeating the most Evil mage of all time, but small groups of mages and looters still remained.  

The few survivors were reunited in the small church, the only building in the town that wasn’t damaged. However, both Fairy Tail mages refused to believe that barely fifty humans survived. They sought each other with their eyes and, with only one gaze, they both stated that they would keep looking for survivors.

Gray and Juvia walked in silence, one at each other’s side. Their hope abated with each step. Bothe mages were about to give up, when a mild sob reached them. Gray’s ears were the finest and he was the first one to locate the sound. He grabbed Juvia’s hand and started to run heading for the place he knew they would find another survivor.

It was a kid, no more than five years old. He was lying in the floor, shrunken, with his shoulder shaking lightly because of the quiet weeping. Juvia kneeled to his side, and placed her hand in the child’s back, making the kid sob ever louder to her gentle touch.

“Oi, kid. It’s ok now. We found you and we’ll take you with the rest of the people,” the ice mage said.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Juvia asked when the kid didn’t answer to Gray’s question.

After a few seconds, the boy raised his head and looked at them. Then, he threw himself to Gray and clung to his legs. The ice mage let an “Oi” slip through his lips but he stood still, begging Juvia with a desperate look to help him to get free of the kid. However the water mage returned him a wide smile and, with a grin, encouraged him to do something. Gray placed his hand in the dark hair of the kid, making him react.

“Help me sir,” the kid rustled. “I need to find it.”

“Find what, kid?” the ice mage asked.

“The train! It was the last one he did,” the kid cried. “It was the last thing my dad carved before he disappeared.”

 

_Gray could remember it like it was yesterday. It happened on those days of calm before the storm. The days he was with Ur and Lyon. They didn’t replaced his other family, the one he lost by the hands of Deliora, the same way Lyon and him didn’t replaced Ultear, but the time he was with them lit up a little his days of darkness._

_That day was one of those days. The ones the pain of loss invaded him, making him miss Silver, his father, and the rest of his massacred family. He went to the room he shared with his teacher and the other pupil, to look for one of the earrings cross shaped that belonged to his father. But, for his own surprise, it wasn’t in his package, where it was supposed to be._

_He went outside, where Lyon was training with Ur, threw himself over the other pupil and punched him in the face._

_“Gray!” Ur cried as she approached the two kids. “What are you doing? Let him go!”_

_“You stole it, isn’t it?!” Gray said, pulling him from the neck of his jacket. “WHERE IS IT?!”_

_“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” Lyon exclaimed. “LEAVE ME ALONE!”_

_“Gray!” the ice mage repeated, grabbing him by his ear, gaining a small whimper from his pupil. “Stop it! NOW!”_

_“He stole it, Ur.”_

_“Stole what?” the dark haired asked as she bent. Ur let Gray’s ear go, only to place her hand in his shoulder._

_“His earring! The one that I have in my package.”_

_“I stole nothing, you fool,” Lyon Vastia answered, gaining a sever look from his master._

_“When was the last time you saw it, Gray?” she asked._

_“This morning…” the dark haired kid responded, now more calm thanks to the woman soft grip._

_“So, that was what you hid in your jacket when I hurried you to go to the market,” she stated._

_Gray’s eyes grown wide, and his hands moved quickly to the non-existent jacket. Damn it! Once again he was naked. That was turning into an annoying habit. He ran to the small house and found the cloth he was looking for. However, when he registered his jacket, he found nothing else but a hole in his pocket. It couldn’t be true._

_He let himself fall on his knees as he clutched the jacked. How could he be so stupid? He lost the memento of his father and it was his fault. The dark haired sat on the cold floor and rounded his knees with his arms to hide his face as he started to cry. Suddenly, he heard how somebody opened the door and approached to him._

_“Gray…” Ur said as she tenderly rubbed Gray’s back._

_“I’ve lost it… And it is my fault…,” the ice mage whispered._

_“Come here…” she said, separating his arms and putting her hands in both sides of his face. Gray looked to the ground. He didn’t want her to see his red eyes and pitying him. “Look at me.” The dark haired slowly raised his head and looked at her eyes. “Mementos are just objects. What it really matters is what you feel here,” she said, putting softly a hand in his chest. “Keep him in your memory and honor him, going forward and living your life. That’s what really matters.”_

_“Ur…” Gray said, beginning to cry again._

_“Let me help you creating new memories. All together. That’s what he would want for you.” Ur said as she put his hands together, and Gray sensed magic flowing from them. Later, she separated them, to place one object in the dark haired ones. It was a replica of his father’s earring. He closed his hand and embraced her, feeling tears coming down from his eyes._

_“Thank you…,” he whispered._

The kid was still crying in his lap, asking him once and again to help him have that little train back.

“Where’s the rest of your family, kid?” Gray asked.

“I never met mom,” the young boy stared at him, and the big sad light blue eyes of his face made him react.  Gray kneeled and faced the kid, the same as his master did with him long time ago. The ice mage, took the kid’s hands between his own and then, started to summon his ice devil slayer magic.

“I’ll never be able to thank you for everything, Ur,” Gray thought. After a brief moments, the kid began to feel the cold in his hands and, when he opened them, there it was. A train. An ice replica of a train appeared in his hand bringing the light to the kids face. It wasn’t his dad train, but it was pretty similar.

“Here, it will work for you while we try to find yours,” the ice mage said. “When was the last time you saw it,…?”

“Heath,” the kid said, before grabbing Gray’s hand and made him start the search.

A few hours later, the kid slept with both Fairy Tail mages in a small room of an inn that was on their way back to Magnolia. He was holding strongly two trains, ice and wood.

“Juvia thinks it was very sweet what Gray-sama did for Heath today,” Juvia smiled at him.

“It was nothing,” he answered, looking at the stars through the window.

Juvia approached him and, all of the sudden, her arms were surrounding his body, and her hands touching his chest. She was really close to his body and he could feel all of the curves of her body through their slim clothes.

“Oi, what the heck you think you’re doing?” Gray asked in whispers while his hands lay down to place them over hers.

“Juvia’s been wanting to do this since she saw the ice train. The light smile in Gray-sama’s face when he cheered the kid, it was something that Juvia hadn’t seen in a long time. She’ll treasure that moment as one of her most precious memories,” she buried her face in his back, willing to hide the blush in her face. “And then, taking the kid as his pupil since he didn’t have anyone to take care of him. Gray-sama can be very sweet when he wants to.”

Juvia finished the hug, and made him turn around, making Gray face her. The ice mage kindly put his hand over the water mage’s face, who smiled. “Gray-sama is a sweet man,” she sighed and grined when she saw him pout. Juvia got closer to his face, and placed her mouth over his, fondling it with her lips, in a soft and slow caress.


End file.
